Naruto: The chain of desteny
by Uzumaki Writer15
Summary: Ever since he could remember he had this metal chain wrapped around his left arm! He wants to find out why and also wants to become the best Hokage that had ever graced the lands! perhaps even more... Strong-ish Naruto. Naru/hina/ino. Good-Ish Sasuke. Story one of two!
1. Prouloge: The wannabe!

**AN: Yo! This isn't gunna be some long as Authors note but I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for reading and giving it a chance. Lets start.**

**Another thing is they wont graduate until their 15! Being 12 For me is just to young, but anyway still try to enjoy :)**

**"Naruto" speech**

**'Naruto' Thoughts**

_**"Naruto" Chakra cloaked Naruto**_

_**'Naruto' Nine tailed fox speech.**_

* * *

Ever since he could remember he had a chain wraped around his left arm, he tried many things to get rid of it but it just wouldn't re-attach itself from him, Another thing he noticed was that when his body grew bigger the chain did the same! Soon though it grew a little longer than he could cover up with his long sleeved jacket, It just fell out of it visible to everyone who would even give him the attention anyway. However things we're just starting for the young 14 year old!

* * *

It was a bright morning in the village of Konoha, Many civilians were still in there bed's enjoying being able to have the day off of work and other things they may have had to do during the week, Naruto however couldn't take the day off! He had to train and become stronger so that those civilians and the ninja's would respect him! Today his class asked for an extra lesson so Iruka said to meet them at the academy's training ground at 6am for practise. Naruto was so happy that he was going to train! So of course There's no time to rest for this blonde haired boy! Well...if he could get up...

"Ugh...what time is it?" The boy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then looked at his clock on the wall only to notice that it was...

"9am! Why the hell didn't my Alarm go off?!" the boy looked over to his alarm, he was about to throw it as it "didn't work anymore" until he remembered something!

"Ohh..." He set the alarm down and laughed nervously, "Well I guess I should set it next time..." He quickly jumped out of his bed and ran into his small shower to get ready. He turned on the water and waited for it to turn warm before jumping in, his chain hitting the wall.

'Hmm wonder why this thing never goes rusty? I don't think I can hide it anymore, my jacket doesn't cover it and I can't afford another one...I think I may have to wear the Training top Gramps brought me for christmas' the boy thought to himself. He washed himself quickly and finished up everything else that needed to be done before walking out in a towel.

He went into his room and slipped on his bottoms which we're black and came down to about his ankle, he had pretty much out grew his normal outfit which had upset him greatly. Grabbing his dark blue top he quickly placed it on himself, walking over to his mirror he looked himself up and down before smiling slightly.

'It's not bad, I could get used to this kinda look' Walking away from the mirror Naruto grabbed his towel, throwing it in the wash pile before walking towards the door. The boy grabbed his sandals and placed them on. He opened his door to walk outside of it, once outside he closed it up and locked it to make sure no one could simply walk straight into his apartment, slipping the key under a pot near his door he started walking down the stairs to leave the apartment building.

* * *

Walking through the streets was no easy thing when your Naruto Uzumaki, everyone glares, whispers and sometimes even throw things at him! However he could move around freely today as not many people we're out around the village. walking past a local shop that would let him buy things the boy brought some fruit and a breakfast bar for the way.

Coming close to the training ground he heard a scream for pain, quickly running to the ground he saw Sasuke sparing with a civilian boy...well if you could even call it a spar it looked like Sasuke was playing with the boy who was easily getting smacked around. quickly taking a breath Naruto walked over to Iruka who had a look of disappointment.

"You're late Naruto, care to explain why?" Naruto sweat dropped before laughing nervously.

"I eh...Kinda forgot to set my alarm clock...I was training last night and I was really tired! I guess I just forgot and went to bed instead" Iruka's eyes widened slightly, he had beem training until he was too tired to even do simple tasks?! Iruka sighed but smiled slightly.

"Okay I guess thats good enough, least your here now anyway. Umm who to pit you agenst?" Iruka looked around and saw that Kiba was sat down talking to Shino and Hinata.

"Ah Naruto your sparing partner will be Kiba. Kiba! Get over here will ya" The boy turned his head towards his teacher before quickly walking over to him with a smirk on his face.

"Sensei, what is it?" The boy had a fairly basic idea already but he just wanted to hear it from his teachers mouth.

"You're going to be fighting Naruto now so get yourself prepared and meet on the training field in a few minutes" Kiba grinned another easy win under his belt again today! "Okay Sensei!" With that he went back to we're he was before and started stretching.

Iruka turned towards the younger blonde. "That also applies to you as well Naruto, I would go get ready" Said boy nodded before walking off and began stretching alone...until he heard a voice in his head!

**'_Oh looks like someone is determined...Maybe you'll win? Well if you listen to me that is hehehe'_ **Naruto cringed, 'It' was back and speaking to him again! Why couldn't it take the hint and figure out that he didn't want to speak to it! The boy had been thinking about it though, he couldn't deny that...

**'_You know I wont bite you too_ hard'** The massive beast laughed slightly. Naruto kept ignoring the fox, soon enough it got bored and stoped speaking all together...until it wanted to annoy him again that is. Naruto was suddenly broke out of his little world from a call from his sensei who was calling him over.

Running over to the field which was now empty despite a few blood stains on the ground from were Sasuke destroyed his opponent. waiting on the other side was Kiba who was smirking at the boy as he got into his stance quickly. Manny kids came over to the field to watch the "Dobe" face off with Kiba.

"What's up with that chain Naruto? good luck charm or something? even if it is I'm gunna kick your ass!" The boy exclaimed loudly causing Iruka to facepalm and some of the students to whisper about the chain and if he really would beat the dobe.

"Let's see if you can back that up, Mut!" With that both teens ran toward each other!

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? for a prologue I quite like it myself, a little short maybe but aside from that I enjoyed writing it, tell me what you thought in the reviews :)**

**Also I'm thinking of making this a Naru/Hina/Ino story hope that doesn't put you off.**

**-UzumakiWriter15**


	2. Chapter 1: How he found out!

**AN: Wow, just wow...I never expected the response I got from my first chapter! Thats crazy! Thank you guys so much! Anyway now that I'm done with that let's get down to business!**

**You maybe wondering why Zabuza is one the character list...You will find out soon enough, it will still be Team 7 for the most part until the time skip. **

* * *

Running towards the boy Naruto watched the "Dog boy" as he quickly pulled his arm back getting ready to strike already! Once close enough Naruto quickly dogged the punch that was coming towards him by rolling underneath his arm. Most of the crowd we're stunned to say the least, Naruto never dogged a punch he would take them head on or something that was unbelievably stupid but how come he changed all of a sudden?

Quickly pulling on his left arm causing the chain that was still moving to cause Kiba to trip up. The students we're silent before some of them cheered! Iruka smiled happily seeing Naruto accomplish something like this, But the fight was far from over!

The dog boy jumped up quickly giving no time for Naruto to retreat from the punch which was sure to come, and it did in fact connect with the blondes face! Sending him back a few steps Naruto wiped the blood that started dripping from his lip. He was completely focused until he heard it...

_**'Well well, looks like you taught yourself a few things...still your pitiful'**_The Beast mocked the blond, who just tried to ignore it.

Kiba once again ran at him, Naruto however didn't move to roll again thinking that he would expect it. Kiba threw a punch which Naruto dogged without even fully finishing ducking the doge it began speaking again...but this time it was different.

_**'Roll to the right he's about to kick you, after that sweep him off his feet!'** _Naruto didn't reply to it but listened to the advice, rolling to the side just getting out of the way of Kiba's kick he spun around on the ground and kicked Kiba's feet causing the boy to once again drop to the floor! Naruto quickly took advantage of this and got on top of the boy, pulling out a Kunai and holding it close to his neck. Iruka quickly stopped the fight!

Everyone went silent, this was crazy! The Dobe had just outclassed one of the strongest boys in their year! Sasuke looked half amused about the result, smirking he went back to training. Ino had a look of pure amazement but quickly shock it off before talking to sakura again. Hinata was smiling 'you did it Naruto...'. Shikamaru sighed before laying back down and looking towards the clouds Muttering something about Naruto being too "Troublesome".

"Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!" The scared face man said with joy in his voice, his student did improve! He was beyond happy now! The man just thought about taking Naruto to get some Ramen after this was all over with.

_**'you can see them right now Naruto...They're beyond shocked, I may not like you but...Like hell I want my host to be weak!'** _With that the Fox stopped speaking, he must have had enough for one day. Said boy who was now centre of attention was quite happy. Everyone went silent when Kiba started walking towards the boy though.

"You..." The boy stood face to face with the blonde Dobe before a smirk graced his face Confusing most of the Academy who was watching. "...Wont beat me next time, I have no idea how you dogged my attack like but I'll get you back" The black haired boy walked back now heading towards his group of friends.

The rest of the day they practised throwing Kunai, Basic punch's, Henge's and the clone Justu which Naruto still couldn't do no matter how many times someone help him...

* * *

"So Naruto it seems you have trained" Iruka said picking up some noddles before placing them in his mouth, Naruto also doing the same Before speaking.

"Well yeah, I've had to I do want to become Hokage after all! And I've read up a lit-" Iruka spat out his food before staring at the boy which a shocked face.

"Wait, your telling me that you went to the library and read a book?! If so why wont you read in the academy?" The blonde laughed a little...Before shaking his head.

"Sensei they still don't let me go into the Library...Because of it...thats why I had to use the old mans personal one, Which he didn't mind! I read about The fourth Hokage and found out that he was one of Konoha's main threats during the third great ninja war!" He said asking for another bowl of Miso Ramen. Iruka smiled.

"Well Naruto I can see the improvement already keep it up...And regarding it don't let it get you down okay? It's not you so don't listen to anybody that says otherwise" Naruto thought back to when the he was made aware to the beast that was sealed inside of him...

* * *

**Flashback! **

_Naruto had just failed the Clone Jutsu once again during class, he sat on the swing moving forwards and backwards. Getting the feeling that someone was watching him he lifted his head up and came face to face with his Sensei..._

_"Naruto, whats wrong?" The man asked with a look of concern on his face. Naruto wiped his eyes before speaking. "It's just...Nobody helps me, I can't do the Clone Jutsu yet no one even offers to help me..." The older man grinned. _

_"Naruto if you really want help I can do that for you...But you have to do one thing for me, is that a deal?" Naruto looked up with shock on his face before it turned into a giant smile._

_"Sure thing Sensei what do you need?" The man quickly started whispering into the younger boys ear to make sure no one else heard._

_"Okay Sensei, i'll do it!" Whilst an 11 year old Naruto started running of towards his destination the older man stood there for awhile before Iruka walked up to him. _

_"Mizuki whats up with Naruto?" The man turned to his friend with a smile. _

_"Oh, he's fine just gone to get some Ramen I bet!" With that the two friends walked around the outisde of the Academy to make sure nothing bad happened..._

* * *

_Later on that day a certain blonde boy snuck into the Hokage mansion making sure no one saw him. Once getting to the Hokage's office he slightly opened the door to see if the Old man was in his seat; finding him asleep the boy snuck in, walking on his tip toes he went over to the shelf, Reaching up he grabbed hold of the scroll. Pulling it down into his chest he was about to leave again until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Naruto, where do you think your going with that scroll?" The older man said with his pipe in his mouth. The young boy sighed before dropping to the floor. _

_"Rats! Well I guess I've been caught...Now I'll have to learn it by myself!" The old aged Hokage looked confused._

_"What do you mean you'll have to learn it by yourself?" He asked, Naruto looked at him with a smile. _

_"Mizuki-Sensei said he's teach me the Clone Jutsu if I gave him the scroll to prove that I could use my stealth skills..." The old man eyes widened! He was tricking the boy! He quickly ordered some Anbu to go pick up the man._

* * *

_Inside of his office Naruto was happily drinking a cup of milk when he heard the door opening. Once Mizuki came in he saw the blonde hair boy smiling at him and a very pissed off looking Hokage. The man knew what was going to happen so before anyone could react he ran and grabbed the boy round the neck pulling his Kunai out. _

_"Hahaha you know don't you?" The Hokage quickly stood up, his eyes not leaving the mans. _

_"Let him go Mizuki...There could still be a chance for y-" He was cut of by the man laughing again. _

_"Why? Why let go to this little demon?!" Everybody stood still while the man gripped the Kunai around his neck harder causing blood to drip From the little wound._

_"Hell I have nothing left I'll tell him! Naruto you little shit, ever wondered why everybody hates you?" The boy stopped breathing all together, he knew! He knew the whole reason why people hated him! _

_"It's because your the nine tails! Your the nine tailed fox!" Everything seemed to go quiet then out of no where Naruto let lose a vortex looking Red Chakra Sending the man flying. The boy stood in his place for a few more seconds before fainting. The last thing he heard was the voice of the old man..._

_"Crap...This shouldn't of been the way he found out..."_

* * *

**AN: Eh i'm not really too happy about this chapter but I had to find a way to tell everybody how he found out about the Fox! Hope you still enjoyed the fighting at the start, it was my first fight scene! Anyway please Review and what not!**_  
_

**Thank you all for your support already! After these small chapters are over with Chapters will be around 3000 words each, can't wait to get to the action myself! **

**Until next time...**

**-UzumakiWriter15**


End file.
